


Crimson Blood Lust

by Lyrayeager



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Explicit Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mature Sexual Content, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Mikasa has really really long hair, Mikasa is half wendigo, Werewolf academy AU, vampire mikasa, werewolf Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrayeager/pseuds/Lyrayeager
Summary: Falling in love with your enemy isn't all that hard- It isn't right. But Eren and Mikasa doesn't care. Due to the lack of materials, The students of Vampire high were forced to move into the werewolf school, and coexist. The pure-blood Hybrid: Mikasa Ackerman- Half Vampire, Half Wendigo- meets the alpha male werewolf: Eren Jaeger. The guy nobody messes with, the guy all werewolves worship and obey. Hungry for the Flesh of different creatures; humans, and blood of beings, Mikasa depends on Eren as her ''Food supply''; For drinking blood and eating flesh from others, disgusts her. Eren needs Mikasa for his ''mating issues''- daily.  Eren and Mikasa are in love- breaking all sorts of rules-





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to make a vampire Mikasa and werewolf eren alternate universe. So, here it is! More chapters are on the way!

Nothing in life turns out the way you expect it to.

Who would have thought? Much less known what would have happened? 

My curiosity began because of it. 

A large, infinitesimal, High-School. Such a wee thing, just a largely ancient building gone awry,

nothing more. But alas, The building... with so many new creatures.

Some old. Some nothing but a mystery to me.

I stand before its' entrance, brushing back a long lock of black hair behind my smooth skin,

I, I am called Mikasa Ackerman. 

It is a name, given to me, by the deepest hearted' of monsters.

Monsters that... Feast upon flesh, suckle upon the crimson blood of different beings.

Monsters... Monsters that seek out into the depths of hell and beyond,

Those monsters are; Vampires,

Famishing on the... Red, metallic-substance that pours and seeps from the extensive- deepest of cuts, marks, and scratches, I seek my will of power.

But... Nothing about the taste of blood tastes nearly metallic at all- In fact, the rare extraordinary; Maroon blood drives me into advanced hungry.

Every drop, drip, and droop only makes me want more and more.

Blood... Is something that is not white- It is something; That is not the cold snow.

And the snow; Is something, that is not red.

No one understands the beauty of deceit...

Everybody is a book of blood; wherever we're opened, we are red.

It's only what we are all made of...

Well, that and.. Other things.

Things that make us the Monsters that we are. 

That's the beauty of deceit.

Going to a different school, with different people, in a different location...

It's all so Different.

But I won't change. I'm certain of it.

I am not a Sunday morning inside four walls with clean... Blood. Nor am I a holy creature.

In fact- I sin.

I wouldn't even be allowed in a church,

although; I wouldn't really call it a church, It's just four walls and a roof. 

I am the Vampire setting fire to the forests,

at night when no one else is Awake-

Or alive... 

But that only depends if I took their lives or not.

Knowing me, I may already have.

As still as the calm, calm weather, I'm still awaiting at the doors of the long, huge corridors.

Waiting here, for the other Vampires to get here...

They aren't like me- I'm very different from them.. But that's a story for another time.

I'm hungry.

It isn't good when a vampire gets hungry; More so, When I get hungry.

The rogue that flows red... Is all I need. All I'll ever need.

however anyone chooses to see it.

I live in my own flames.

I burn in them. 

Sometimes... sometimes burning too bright, and too wild,

to make things last..

For me; things don't last forever,

because I am the slave and ruler of my own body

 

and I wish to do with it exactly as I please.

I suppose I could wait for my dinner, just this once.

Seeing as my fellow.. Friends.. Appear from the open airs'.

they swoop down from the dawning skies; putting away their tainted wings- transcending from the flying forms.

Vampire Bats.

Some continue to fly.

Some don't.

But I don't care either way.

why I chose to wait, because In order to get what I want,

I have to wait... for them all.

That. Is also another story for some other time.

But.. In short- It isn't the size of the fangs- but instead, how you bite.

Deceit.

All the other Vampires sloop calmly to the doors,

The doors where I am.

They all grouch, bicker, and some laugh- As If they didn't want to be here. As If they were excited.

After all- This school Is... Very different

It's a school unlike the one's we are used to.

Different creatures are inside.

Strange creatures are inside.

Some new, some old.

Some... That will taste entirely different.. From the rest.

and I'm not afraid,

I'm actually ready- ready to stick my fangs into the many creatures in this very building.

I start to walk inside- as do the rest of us.

Inside the depths of this ancient building.

The depths, with many of the same creatures.

The wind rustles.

Vampires chant.

Unknown creatures howl.

Though, The creatures inside are not really... Anonymous.

I'm aware of what's inside... Not entirely, but enough.

Enough to know that this strange, quiet place contains so much more.

A twig snaps from inside.

Vampires' let loose of their fangs.

Creatures snort, from the end of the halls.

This quiet place is a school.

A school for our mortal enemies.

A school, that teaches our mortal enemies on how to kill us.

But... I'm sure, none of them could even lay a finger on me.

besides, that all changes today.

This school... Is a school full of Werewolves,

Werewolves; that hate us.

Monsters that dream.

we would be transferring to that school right now, today.

Some say, that we should co-exist. 

Some claim, that we would all get along.

But I doubt that.

I... Happen to have a mere.. Hate.

Hate for those creatures.

Those werewolves.

I would love, love to drink the blood of a weak, helpless werewolf.

Something different from my usual meals, each day.

The Werewolves are our natural enemies- and they, from now on, will know their place.

They will know when to talk, and when not to,

Today, something different shall happen.

We; Vampires will show them exactly who runs what, 

We are the monsters that they should fear.

once all of us has entered the werewolf school,with a tilt of its' own head the Gargoyle statue closes the darkened doors- shutting, trapping us in.

Leaving us with them.

Nothing will change my hate for them- no matter what.

_______________________________________________

Disgusted.

Furious.

But mostly disgusted.

You can't kill rock and roll without a silver bullet,

If being a werewolf is really a curse, 

you've got to treat it honorably. If werewolves are going to carry on,

there has to be an incredibly powerful force. There is the business of the craving, the hunger for the kill. 

And right now, I'm feeling anger.

A person- no, a Vampire sits before me, swirling her finger into the cup of what smells like... Blood.

A Vampire.

I have no queries with Vampires.

But; I find them truly disgusting.

A monster in which drinks the blood of the many.

Irredeemable.

It can't be helped.

I am feeling furious.

It surprises me, really- That I'm actually wasting my time on these thoughts that I have,

Strangely enough; one group of the Vampires had come into this class; Day class, While some went over to the next; Night class.

They get to enjoy the wonders of the nights' beauty,

not that I care.

I am Angry.

Due to the lack of materials for the Vampires' school; they were forced to transfer over to My school.

Well, It is what it is.

Irredeemable.

It can't be helped.

However, That doesn't mean that I actually have to like it.

Those Blood-Sucking creatures deserved to be put inside suffocating cages.

I come to sit at my desk, my usual desk,

though now, there's something very Un-usual.

My desk, In the second row,

It now has someone sitting in the seat that Is always empty.

It were no longer empty anymore- There was a person sitting there.

No, not a person, just like the other person- This was a Vampire

It's a female. A female vampire; which is just as bad.

The fact that My own teacher sat a vampire next to me, the alpha, is rather disturbing.

and infuriating.

Once more, I have no queries with vampires.

But they are disgusting, blood thirsty souls- Only driven by instinct.

Which may be a good thing, but in my case, It's unsettling.

The last time I encountered a vampire, things didn't go very well.

Actually... 

If I recall correctly, one of us ended up in a coma.

And It wasn't me.

It isn't that I can't protect myself- Because I can,

Fully and completely.

The fact is; This certain vampire gives me an eerie feeling.

-sends shivers down my spine, burning goosebumps; Marking my skin.

This vampire has a weird atmosphere-

and If i hadn't known any better- I'd say I might actually be afraid this time.

But I do know better; That's just crazy talk.

There Is no way I, Eren Jaeger, would be afraid of a human-bat. That's all they were, really.

___________________________________________________________________________

Everyone knows the phenomenon of trying to hold your breath underwater,

\-- how at first; it's alright and you can handle it,

and then as it gets closer and closer to the time when you must breathe,

how urgent the need becomes,

the lust and the hunger to breathe. And then the panic sets in when you begin to think that you won't be able to breathe 

\-- and finally, when you take in air and the anxiety subsides ... that's what it's like to be a vampire and need blood. 

At this point; I'm starving.

Sitting next to me, Is a boy. A boy my age.

A boy with gorgeous brown hair; dark brown wolf ears with a slight coal tint at the tips.

His ears twitch constantly- and with each 'twitch', the more I began to wonder...

Wonder how he tastes- his blood.

Wonder how his flesh will feel against my teeth,

When I begin to get hungry... I feel this... Heat inside of me,

Like a never-ending packet of this burning sensation.

Each time the air passes on his sweet, cancerous aroma, The more I bare my fangs from its' hiding spot- in my mouth,

Retracting my fangs, my mouth began to water;

His ears twitches again; 

My eyes begin to glow a bright red- as my heart throbs with hunger...

Each throb that passes me, the weaker I get.

This is the reason why A vampire should not get so hungry,

The reason why I get so hungry.

The heating sensation overflows me- clouding my eyesight,

Even vampires cannot make food appear out of nothing.

out of thin air.

Vampires are thus constrained by ecological limits, 

There is no garlic stronger than an ecological limit, and when those limits are exceeded, a stake will fall with deadly force.

That's really all.

But right now; There is a different smell.

A smell so strong, it could burn away my nostrils- which would only regenerate.

The smell was something that most of us hated.

I could easily recognize it- I smelled it before, many, many times.

My eyes begin to loose its light red color- and return to it's normal black;

The Boy sitting next to me holds an item in his hands.

It was Garlic.

Usually, I don't even mind the smell of garlic- But when you are as hungry as I am, then you're sense of smell is as sharp as ever.

''You are too close,'' The boy tells me; Pointing the stick of garlic chunks in my direction.

How dare this wolf?

Someone as Weak as he; threatened me?

How Hilarious.

''I Suggest you move that away from me; Unless you would like to loose a finger,'' I explain to him, showing him just how much I am Not afraid of him.

Why would I be..?

He's nothing but a mere puppy- nothing special about him,

A puppy... Looking for trouble.

He turns towards me completely, He has this strange look in his eyes.

I can see his soul within his eyes.

of the color between blue and yellow in the spectrum; colored like grass or emeralds. Or an Evergreen ocean, waving and swaying- dancing with the wind.

 

T'is A color that mocks red.

A color; that blood Is not- like all else.

The color that covers the trees, leaves, and tempted grasses- The one's that are not dead.

The ones still contain the life of the world.

A color; that means life- living. not dead.

And it makes me hate him; and his exquisite eyes all the more,

He associates with Life,

I. I associate with death.

I am become death.

Death is within me.

Unavoidable, death Is.

So..... Life is meaningless.

''Watch your mouth, Vampire,'' The Wolf tells me.

The way he emphasizes the word 'Vampire'...

Clearly, He can't stand me sitting here.

Bothering him- even though he spoke first.

As calm and uninterested as he may think that I am right now; I'm actually quite interested in this... Puppy.

Perhaps he may be something more,

I'm quite interested,

''Watch your tone, Wolf.'' I coo; Picking up the brown, wooden pencil that lye atop of my desk.

Looking back at him, I can see angry boiling inside of him. Just... By the way he flares his eyes; with a glow. By the way he furrows his eyebrows, angry.

At me; something that is not of his kind.

He looks at me for some time, but not for long,

But before he could even say anything else- The professor that had been teaching, and also Inaudible to me- Had slammed his long, narrow claws against the overboard, Scratching at the material, clawing it into simmers.

Other wolves in the room begin to transform; crouching down on both hands and knees.

Some lay on desks, some stand.

A disseminating path of light-ways the room, as multiple wolves appear.

Half of the room is covered in wolves that walk on all fours; Beautiful creatures.

But the rest... The rest is filled with Wolves that stand on both legs; That walk, and talk, like Normal.

Werewolves. 

The teacher himself is actually a wolf now, too.

Between the few other vampires; and the many of the wolves; I actually felt like an outcast, which is exactly what I am.

The boy beside me hadn't changed; he still remained the same ''Human'' form he were in.

Human...

That is not correct. But what is correct? 

None of us are humans- we just take that form.

Is it because we so-desire to be human?

No, not me. But I can't say for him.

I can't read his mind... Well... I can, actually; but that isn't what matter- not right now.

He still sat at that same spot; next to me; arms folded across his muscular chest- as he stays frowning at me.

The deadly bell rings- rather chirpy.

Wolves' bark.

Vampires bare fangs'; preparing for an attack, if any.

I don't really care.

None of these... Things, could lay a finger on me.

I'm way too strong. Stronger than all of them; stronger than most.

Another chime from the bell,

Vampires' Hiss,

Wolves' Bare claws.

The boy stares; as I still haven't learned his name.

He stares at me- and I, him.

That is; until someone decided to speak up.

A wolf. looking dead at me- not the boy- but someone else.

He had light brown-chestnut hair- with pointy ears atop his head.

Rather boring, actually.

''The hell are you looking at?'' He asks me; after returning back to his normal form.

How brave, this wolf is.

Apparently; he's looking for trouble- now's my chance; chance to prove that I will not be dealt by such a creature.

A weakling, he is.

''You shouldn't talk to me like that,'' I say, simply and uninterested, twirling my way-long soft hair around my fingers; not looking at him.

Smelling the feud firing up between the two of us; I guess the Boy beside me got interested in this.

Vampires can live a very long time, theoretically forever, 

which means their idea of getting down to business can be damn leisurely.

It is what it is.

''Excuse me, Vampire, What'd you say?!'' He yelps, moving inches and inches more closer to me- the other vampires in the room back down, sensing what's about to happen.

I move my hand from the tresses of my hair, and place my thumb in my mouth- the nail in between my fangs that are now loose.

The boy still says nothing, instead looks as if he encourages it.

How odd.

But I still say nothing. Because really,

''I asked you a question, so answer it!'' The weakling wolf tells me, now standing at the side of our desk- well, my desk.

Really,

''I don't care.'' I explain to him- to all of them,

''You're going to regret not respecting me,'' He engages his fist, looking ready to punch- but I'm ahead of him.

Biting the thumb that was In my mouth; a wave of blood seeps from my cut; as I form it into a shield to protect myself from his weak punches; although I didn't really need it.

That's right; I'm a blood manipulator.

The blood then shapes itself into a large sword-shaped hammer- slashing his fists away from me.

He hisses from the pain, as his blood leaks-

A throb.

A throb in my heart- the heating feeling- making my mind go haywire.

Another throb.

Now, again, My eyes are glowing a light red- sensing my hunger.

The room went quiet; as my fellow vampires sat in silence.

The boy next to me had wide eyes- as the sword of blood came back inside of my thumb, regenerating the hole that my fangs had left.

Due to my hunger; my fangs grew out on it's own; but only after I put them away.

Another throb.

I haven't eaten in a while; not today.

I would have to excuse myself immediately- 

''Eren! S-she... She attacked me!'' The weak wolf told whoever it was named Eren...

Eren?

''Oh, well. Maybe you shouldn't have been so weak..'' ....Eren... tells him,

''What the fuck?! Dude, she's a vampire!-''

''And you are a wolf, setting a weak name for all of us.'' Eren tells the wolf that lye on the ground, clutching his wounded arm.

The bell rings once more.

Wolves transform back into their normal forms'

Vampires come to stand by me- seeing my hunger.

The bell rings, and the teacher dismisses.

As of I, am one of the first ones to get up from my seat, and leave, quickly.

Gladly, we only have one class a day- not counting the after-activities involved.

It would soon be night-time, the time we are all suppose to be asleep,

Not me, Though.

We enjoy the night; the darkness,

Where we can do things that aren't acceptable in the light- the day,

That is when we slake our thirst. But... I don't think I'll last that long.

each and every throb I feel, the more hungry I get.

It's a pure appetite of Blood... And lust.

Hearing the pitter-patter of feet following behind me- trying my best to walk straight, without dropping to the floor in pleasurable moans.

It happens when I'm so hungry.

I am beyond hungry.

I speed up my pace, deciding to take speed as my advantage to hurry to my dorm-room for the day,

Knowing I would have a roommate- I should prepare myself. 

Walking up the stairs; as quickly as I can- I see the rooms flayed out on each side- suitcase of sorts already awaiting at the doors.

Another throb,

I can't help myself, but to moan.

Feeling the heat pool at my core.

I need blood, And I need it now.

Quickly pulling out my room key, I walk to my rooms' door, insert the long, golden key into the lock, 

I unlock the the door- and push it open.

Revealing in a large room- with two large beds, One bluish, the other white.

I don't do the color... Blue, but instead white.

Even though white symbolizes life- but so does blue.

I guess it doesn't matter-

Feeling a strong throb down below, and in my heart; I fall weakly against the wall beside the beds- And my eyes glow a crimson-red, much more lighter than before.

Each kill has stolen a piece of my humanity- Pushing me towards the black abyss all vampires hold within the hearts.

Though... I couldn't call it... Humanity.

I'm not even a human.

I'll need to find food soon- they don't just hand it to you on a silver platter.

But that's fine.

Right now, I'm a creature, hungry for blood. 

I am Mikasa- Just a howling, hungry creature for dark delights.

______________________________________________________

''Who was that?'' I, Armin the omega of the wolf pack, asked Eren,

Eren had instructed them to follow the schools' schedule for after-activities, which included hunting and training.

But we couldn't do that anymore, The things we were practicing to hunt were indeed vampires.

Seeing as they are here now, there's no way that would work.

But, That one girl earlier.

The one with the cold-demeanor face.. 

And the way she manipulated her own blood like that... Is scary..

How did she even manage to do that?

Surely, that'd take an eternity to master.. I don't know..

''Some vampire.'' Eren tells me, gritting his teeth, walking with his arms crossed,

''Well, of course. But who was she?

''Her name Is Mikasa Ackerman; She's a pure-blood hybrid vampire.'' A female with blonde hair, and icy blue eyes says,

Both Eren and I stop walking, as he rolls his eyes.

''Oh, great. Another vampire here-''

Speak of the devil.

The girl we all speak of, walks across the red-carpeted halls, calmly. Brushing her long hair behind her ears.

She's really pretty, actually... And I can tell Eren thinks so too.

''Mikasa!'' The blonde headed girl runs out into the hall- halting in her spot as Mikasa does too.

Jean had been so quiet behind us- either that or we didn't notice him talk.

Mikasa stops in front of Annie- licking her dark red lips,

The wolves walking in the halls stop walking, 

As do the rest,

''Annie.'' Mikasa says,

the girl known as Annie; lifts her fingers; popping open a socket of the silver ring on her,

she scratches herself with the open socket- and a medium sized path of blood releases itself from her finger, shaping itself into reapers' weapon,

''This time... I'll... I will beat you!'' Annie says, standing in fight position,

Why does she want to fight her..?

So all vampires have that ability...

Mikasa says nothing, and stands there twirling her hair.

''Say something, damn it!''

''I Don't have time for this,'' Mikasa turns around-

Annie tries to use her blood to slash mikasa from behind, but strangely enough, Mikasa had managed to summon her own blood, and shielded herself from the attack,

''Don't waste my time,'' She said- shattering Annie's hardened blood vessels, slicing through,

''What the....H-how did you...''

''I've told you already. You are weak, and I am not.''

''Damn, you, Mikasa...''

''This is not a dream, you can't wake up- You are not a human being.''

she continues to walk, putting away her blood vessels.

_______________________________________________

Bloodletting.

let, the blood.

Inside of my room, 

There's a pound on my door,

and another,

until I hear the lock tick, and the knob churn,

I quickly change out of my red uniform, and change into my black nightgown,

unpacking my things- the door opens.

In comes a familiar face...

A familiar male face, with emerald eyes....

The boy named Eren; whom I met earlier..

He looks shocked... seeing me sitting on the white bed; in a completely different-colored color,

''I didn't think they'd pick you, out of them all..'' He finally speaks to me,

And it's now, that I realize how handsome he Is.

But either way- It won't change my opinion,

No love, no friendship can cross the path of our destiny without leaving some mark on it forever.

nothing.

Not that I'm feeling any love- but much admiration.

I don't say anything- but I feel that familiar.... Throb..

Yes, I had managed to get something to eat earlier- but it was only regular human food.

Which only made me more hungry, now I have to pay for my actions.

I press my teeth into my lips, trying my hardest to bare the pain- The pain of feeling pleasing pleasure heating- boiling my own blood.

''Don't try anything,'' He closes the door behind himself- shut- and locks it, not bothered by the fact that a Female vampire is his roommate,

Female,

Vampire.

I guess this has happened to him, alot.

I'm not bothered by the fact that a living meal is my roommate-

There's the next throb, then it continues...

He sat on his own bed- his bed a mess, unorganized.

Much to my satisfaction, he nipped his finger on the overhead part of the bed as he sat down- and the cut was rather deep,

Another throb.

That same pleasurable feeling.

My glowing red eyes, signifying.

It scratched the whole middle section of his right arm, maroon beauty oozes from his deepened wound; causing my hunger to raise.

''Shit..'' he hisses at the pain, applying pressure,

he then looks at me- More so, at my eyes,

and how they glow so dangerously,

I open my mouth; releasing my hungry fangs; moving closer to him- his wound-

I'm so close, so, so close... That I can feel the heat start to spread, leaving burning kisses upon my skin.

I need- no, I want him... So bad!

No one else, but him,

I want to taste that delicious blood dripping on the white carpet-

I want to feel his skin- against my teeth- 

I moan, loudly,

I want to taste him..

I Want him all to myself,

I.

Want.

Him.

He moves out of the way, causing books to fall from their shelves- plates to scatter and fall-

''What the-''

But I don't care what he has to say-

because when that one slight-drop of blood falls onto my red lips- I lick it quickly,

And when I do taste it- I can't help but giggle-a moan.

It's so sweet- with a slight kick of salt, and a tiny pinch of a bold taste,

So delicious, he tastes so good!

When he heard my soft moans- he looked rather confused,

But taking me off guard, he pushed me up against the wall- pinning my hands above me,

This... Makes me want more and more of him-

I want nothing more for him to touch me-

Wait... What am I saying...?

...Strange..

''Stop it, now,'' Is all he says; as if He were the boss..

Another drop of blood lands on me- but instead- my fingers this time.

It doesn't take me long to try and lick it off- but he holds my arms above me so...

So.. firmly.

Why am I feeling weak against this puppy?

He's nothing but a weak werewolf so... Why am I feeling so powerless..?

This doesn't make any sense..

What's wrong with me...?

No, there's nothing wrong- I'm sure of it,

I'm just hungry- that's all.

''I said stop it,'' He holds them harder- making me yelp from the slight pressure-

How dareth he order me like that?

''I'm not one of your weaklings- so don't treat me like one'' I moan- feeling the blood on my finger- mixing with the pleasurable sensation,

''No, but you listen to me, and do what I say.'' He tells me removing one of his hands in-front of me,

the hand that had the wound.

Another throb,

another moan,

he hisses,

And All I want is that delicate-- sweet blood,

I want him,

It's just the hunger talking....

I reach out my free hand- and grabs his wounded arm-

He sighs, and lets my other hand go- and with both hands I grab his arms-

''Make it quick,'' he tells me- as I suck, lick, and kiss his wound- moaning at the sweet taste- as it feels me up,

He hisses again- sitting both of us on the bed; and I devour his blood.

So sweet; he tastes; so delicate- bold, and manly-

The wendigo side of me wants to come out- and devour his whole arm; but I don't want that- I don't want that, not right now.

I'm not sure why; but I.... I'm feeling an attraction-

Funny... Because I hate werewolves.. 

But for some reason... My hatred subsides..

finishing up my 'meal'; I wipe away the access blood from my lips, with my wrist.

gaining my usual composer- as the red in my eyes fade out; returning to the normal black it always it,

He looks at me- weirdly, Like I..

I don't really know..

''Are you done..?'' He asks me looking at me so intensely;

I look away- now disgusted at myself;

How could I... Well... I wanted to taste him, but I..

Wanted him to touch me...?

...Why do I want that?

I became more and more aroused. Just thinking about..

I look away from hi- clutching my dress as my hair falls freely across my face-

''...I don't know what got over me-''

''You were hungry..''

He's talking to me...

Which he had always been but..

He seems so much more aggressive-

so much more broad;

And he proves that; when he growls,

when he moves closer to me- 

when he grabs both of my hands; and pushes me down against the large bed;

and he hovers over me; looking just about as hungry as I was...

This... Lust..

''What are you-'' I try to ask; but he places his head in the crook of my neck,

''I would say I'm sorry about this; But... I'm not.''

He kisses my neck, biting-softly-into my soft; milky skin.

I can't speak;

the only thing I feel is that familiar heating feeling....

But... I'm not hungry, I'm not!

What is this feeling?

I suspect he's hungry; just as I was.

But... Even so;

The movement of his lips raised the hair all over my body,

\- sent a shock of sensation through my body that was not unlike the pleasure of passion;

but was unlike the hunger I feel.

A moan; that comes from me.

''I can't hold back, Mikasa.'' He tells me; grinding his crotch against my outer core-

What's he talking about?

I'm loosing my mind- what the hell is this feeling?!

Why does it feel so... Unlike my usual heat waves?

''What are you...Talking about?'' I ask him, in between moans; feeling my heart tench.

oh, the ache in between my legs..

What...Is..This?!

I heard wolves' howl- from outside, and so does he.

but He doesn't care, he continues to do what he does;

''I have to do this- or I'll die.'' He says, moving his hands under my back, unzipping my dress-

It's mating season for him.

I'm not really sure how that works- or why he even chose me- or why I'm even letting this happen... I'm so confused...

my dress is pulled down- revealing my black bra- that he strongly yanked apart-

I suppose those are the genes of the werewolf- being able to have un-ordinary strength just like me.

The sucking mesmerized me; as he nibbled on my breastbone

''You see, I have to take you for myself- cause' A young man around your age would have appealed to, you, in particular.'' He tells me snaking his hands around my waste.

So... Now, he's telling me that I can't save myself for someone special?

.....

Not really like there was going to be anyone special anyways... But..

what's with this guy?

''What gives you the right...To...'' But I can't even finish my sentence- because I feel something-

his wet tongue on my nipples-

And a moan leaves my mouth,

Why am I doing this.. With him?

The very thing I hate the most... Is doing something like this to me...

He smirks at me; pausing to remove his tan-greenish shirt,

and he looks so masculine- So muscular, so bold and brave.

when he finished removing his shirt; He proceeded to light my body with soft kisses.

And I'm enjoying every second of it,

Before he could even get a chance to place his tongue back around my breasts- A loud howl could be heard- and by his reaction; I'm sure he knew what it meant.

A troubling call- the wolf sounded in-pain.

Mumbling obscenities; cursing; He got off from atop of me; without even grabbing his shirt- 

''I'm sorry, I'll be back- someone's in trouble.'' And he left the room just like that;

leaving me all alone, and by myself.

half naked.

And for whatever reason; I wanted him back on me- I wanted him to touch me all over-

...It is a shame, it is.

For I am death; and he is life.

I am disappointed in myself- wanting someone so badly; that I just met. 

But that's the cruel reality- that I had just drank the blood of a werewolf-

And he had just landmark me- lye his scent on my body- but this were only the beginning.

The beginning is what dreams are made of- the dreams that never come true.

And I was only trapped inside of it.


	2. Pretty Much Dead Already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything Dies. With, or without permission.  
> Even If Mikasa tried to push him out- He'd just come right back.  
> The two of them need each other, in a way.  
> It's a two-way street.

The clock stopped ticking like forever ago.

I don't know how long I've been up... But I know that I haven't been to sleep at all.

I kept thinking about what had just happened only a few minutes ago; and my mind keeps venturing to the depths of my knowledge; trying to find some sort of answer.

But I can't find that answer- It remains apprehended to me; locked In a coffin, bound like a slave.

I don't know how he could have possibly put me into a state where I felt as If everything around me decided to stop- as If time itself had stopped.

How Dare he.

He had even left without so much as a good enough reason; not that I really cared. But... Still. I felt so... weird. I felt like a weak human getting my life taken away; right before my very eyes.

...Whatever...

Right now; there was something. Something big. It Is midnight; and midnight Is when the mischievous preform the mischief- when the trouble makers cause trouble. when the egotistical prove themselves of their own ego.

when the freaks come out at night.

When I come out at night; doing the bad, the horrific, and the worst. Because... When I come out from my hiding spot; that means I won't be going back.

At least... Not for the rest of the night.

I'll show those werewolves exactly who runs what.

They'll see.

Because that Is the beauty In It, really. the Deceit. And I can be very deceitful.

I hear something howling.... A wolf. It sounds as If It were In pain. the same wolf that Interrupted..... Nevermind. I musn't- and will not think about that.

Right now, I'm ecstatic. eager to get outside of this room.

So, very eager.

I felt excitement from deep within; Adrenaline pumping, rushing into my bloodstream like an overflowing variety of never-ending dreams.

Or like the wavering of music; rising and falling, building up all of my eagerness.

The epinephrine in me never ceases; In fact, it only grows more and more. 

I am eager for the darkness; the darkness where I can be free in the night, where I can do things that aren't acceptable in the light. Night is when I slake my thirst. When all of us crave specific hounds of blood- many different flavors.

us, as In all of us vampires. And I see them; flying in the sky- swooping down on their prey like starving birds.

I had gotten up from the bed; looking out of the window with satisfied, and menacing eyes. from the window, I hear the many cries of helpless animals, the screeches and the slaughtering of shivering bodies.

It's time for me to take flight; to transcend into a flying creature.

A vampire bat. Just like the rest.

I open the crystal clear window, pushing the red curtains out of the way; feeling the midnight's air caress my skin, and blow my long, long hair; swaying it from left to right.

And the wolf's howling floods my ears, I can hear more clearer now.

That crying wolf; Is my victim. My prey- my dinner.

I place my feet on the window-sill, jumping out and spreading my arms as the air blows wind currents all over me.

With a twirl of my body; A red mist occurs as I transform Into a bat; of the very darkest color owing to the absence of complete absorption of light; the opposite of white.

A dark black vampire bat.

My wings are of obsidian; with a slight tent of light-Stygian covering the tips. my long, pointy ears of inline somber, and my eyes are the same piteous pit-dark they always are. 

I head towards the sound of the crying howls produced from my prey; passing various Vampires and the now-dead creatures.

The sky above all; Is a color of fire...blood, or rubies. A thousand of tiny rubies.

It symbolizes our night; our sinning souls filled with the deepest of evil- Or, the hottest of flames. Maybe even the coldest of feelings.

Either way; what matters Is that I'm close to my prey.

Because I can hear It, whining- calling for help; hanging on for dear life.

Not to worry, little wolf. I'll end your suffering. But... It'll hurt.

I want something different this time; something tasty.

something that tastes like... Eren.

I'd love to have that same boldly sweet sanguine fluid, that has a creamy consistency. I'd love to taste that delicious blood once more.

But... I'd have to ask.

Or... Would I?

I could just take what I wanted, when I wanted. Without asking. That's the way It Is- the way It's always been. and the way It'll remain.

Again; That Isn't important right now. I'm here now- that's important.

I need to be quiet; because the quietest of sounds could alert one wolf.

There were three.

I was atop of a tall, wide building; and there were Three wolves right below me. One of the wolves had light ash-brown fur; as far as I could see from here. The other had light black fur, It was standing right next to the wolf that was lying in pain, surrounded by a pool of blood.

My prey.

It had blonde-dandelion fur, and It was pointing It's head up into the air; howling, for help.

I could take all three of them, right at this moment. I could eat them alive, right now. 

But I won't do that. Only because... I'm a nice person. So I'll spare their lives'. Just this once. They should consider themselves lucky; because this won't happen again.

I fly from the edge; as my wings glide through the air; flapping, and then soaring.

The wolves had been on high alert as they protected the injured wolf; so... When they saw me, they immediately stood guard; growling.

As I got closer; I saw someone, escalate from another building; and when that someone got to the ground; the dirt around him erupted into the air like a volcano; sending small rocks flying all around.

That someone was him. Eren.

As glide; I swoop down to the ground; as the wolves' snarl- swerving over the injured one.

''STAY BACK, VAMPIRE.'' The wolf with the ash-brown fur demanded, and His voice was so deep, I thought he were yelling. I'm not afraid of It; so It didn't matter either way.

I make my way to the ground; and now that I've gotten closer; I realize that the ash-brown furred-wolf Is that same fool who thought It would be okay to lay his fists on me.

Maybe he should be my prey instead.

''W-WE DON'T WANT ANY TROUBLE.'' That voice belonged to the black furred-wolf; he had dark brown eyes, and what seemed like... Freckles. 

They both seemed very protective over the Injured; but that didn't matter. I'm stronger- Much, much stronger than the three of them combined.

Eren hadn't said a word;He had been behind the two guarding wolves, caring for the wounded. I don't even think he recognized me. 

...Whatever- doesn't matter.

I had finally reached the ground-

A throb.

And there It was; the throbbing in my heart. The smell of blood filled my nostrils, that deliciously relishing smell.

It only continues as I get closer.

With a twist of my body; I return to my 'normal' form.- My vampire form.

The throbs I experience in my bat-form Is nothing compared to how It feels In my normal body.

when I walked closer; the scrumptious smell only mellowed over; savoring my taste buds.

My heart began to pulsate heavily- not stopping for a minute. My eyes, If not already, glow in a waver of red crimsons.

Another throb- it follows with a twinge.

I grip onto the building next to me; placing my hand over my eye.

And... Not soon after, That familiar tingle heats over my entire body- specifically, that one spot down and below.

''YOU...WHY DO YOU SMELL LIKE OUR ALPHA?'' The fool asks; baring it's claws on all four; hands and knees.

Alpha. That's a bit of a stretch. Inaccurate, as well.

Upon hearing his title; He looked at the 'fool'. Fool was the name I gave him; since that was what he was. I don't even know his real name.

''It's fine, Jean. I'll handle her.'' And that voice belongs to the 'alpha'. To Eren. He was doing something... Possibly healing that wound.

If I'm not mistaken, He'd just said... He could handle me?

That's hilarious. cute, even.

The fact that he thinks that.. Is indeed uproarious- extremely amusing.

Throb.

Tingles.

Carpe Diem.

I would need to feast now; I'm right here, standing. I'm close enough.

Pulsation.

Twinges.

If I don't feed soon; It'll only get worse, and I'd be over-heated.

My fangs emerge, transpiring from Its' bindings. I'm ready.

I lunge forward; catching Jean and freckles by surprise.

Jean throws himself into the air, trying to stop me from achieving my goal; and he almost had me, but I were able to fly over his head, pushing him down.

Although It Isn't In my nature to do so; I threw freckles out of the way, and he landed hard against the tree; with an puppy-like screech.

''Now, why would you go and do a thing like that?'' Getting up from the wounded, in pain dandelion-blonde wolf; Eren sighs, with both hands in his pants pocket.

''It's best If you'd move out of the way. The quicker I finish; the quicker your friend can die. In peace, that Is.'' I calmly explain; as my heart throbs out of sheer hunger.

I can tell where this Is about to go; and what's about to happen.

Though, I fear I won't last long... My starvation only gets worse with every smell of the air; more specifically, with every smell of the blood that pours strongly from that poor animal. That poor, poor wolf.

that will soon die by my hands.

''Eren... Don't... She's... she's more...advanced...than you...'' the damaged wolf wheezes; trying to get to it's feet- but failing miserably.

''Eh, I doubt It. Besides; I've been itching to fight a vampire.'' He grins; holding his right hand out; as a ball of fire surges from It.

I see. So he does have powers. 

Oh, well. 

What's about to happen Isn't on me.

I only stand there; not moving a muscle. Waiting on him to make his first move.

Jean and Freckles heal from the heavy blow they received from me; Standing by Eren to give him assistance.

So, It's three against one, huh? Alright, then. If that's the way he wants to play; then fine.

I tried to give him a chance to back down. But he didn't.

I bare no mercy, anyways. Not for the good, the damned, or the bad. My heart doesn't stop throbbing, either. I know what's about to happen. 

My eyes are glowing a darker red than usual; I know that as well.

The sky Is still a million hues of red and black; and there are still crying animals whining for their lives.

''YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THAT. I'LL TEAR YOU APART!'' Jean growls; getting ready for an attack.

''I'm giving you one last, and final chance. Just leave, right now; And you won't get hurt.'' I tell them, as my ecstasy grows with impatience. 

''NOT A CHANCE- ISN'T GOING TO HAPPEN.'' Freckles tended to the dandelion-blonde, the injured; making sure he were okay.

''Don't think just cause you've got' a pretty face; I'll go easy on you.'' He propels the wave of fire towards me; as It twists up into something bigger.

I am the weapon composed of bone and muscle; wrapped up In vampire flesh.

The ball of fire had been moving so, so very quickly, that it almost plunged me. Had It not been for the advantage of my speed; my left arm would most likely be burned apart.

I won't bare remorse In my eyes, no sympathy.

my undernourished hunger throbs within my heart; and for a moment- my vision went blurry.

Eren threw another one; It bumped into the building next to me; causing half of it to collapse down unto the ground; as a piece of wood scrapes the skin under my right eye- scarring It.

I won't win this fight- only because of my hunger.

Damn, It! I need to find some kind of way to abandon this... To devoid this.

Pulsation.

I have a new goal, In mind... And that's to get to that hounded wolf.

Dreams fight with machines; inside my head, like adversaries.

I hide behind a pile of rubbish; stalking my prey.

''Thought you said you were gonna' hurt me. What happened to that? It's no fun when you're hiding.'' Eren swirls his hand; conjuring a wave of air-bullets.

I can't possibly... I couldn't be beaten by such a weakling!

Nightmares wrestle with gladiators; within the depths of my mind, and It hurts like hell.

When he passes by the pile; I lunge above; twisting my body once; as that mist of red appears- transforming me into a bat; an obsidian of black.

I fly overhead; flapping my wings.

Damn my hunger to hell for this; but I needed to feed right here; right now.

''Sneaky little one, aren't you?'' Eren had finally spotted me in the air; so he climbed on the side of a building; using retracting his claws afterwards- He crawled silently when he reached the top; preparing to jump into the air.

When I'd gotten close enough, I landed, quickly and quietly, over the body of the dandelion-blonde.

The urge in me was so strong now that I had gotten extremely close to the injured being. He tried to shake me off of him; to move away- as I looked at his deeply cut wound. It was a massive bite mark, with bruises and cuts.; and he bled out helplessly.

I'm assuming... I'm assuming he encountered a vampire's bite.

But... This bite mark was much, much bigger.

He knew what was about to happen; so he lye his head down against the pavement-grass, wheezing.

And It made me feel... Sad?

It struck some kind of cord hidden within me; It made me feel strange...

It reminded me of my mother; and how she could only lay on the ground with bloody eyes; blood pouring from her abdomen.

I couldn't do that... 

It's strange-, really. I feel sad. I don't harbor feelings of pity or sadness.

I jump off from the wolf, as Jean and freckles peer from behind a tree, sneaking.

I don't even know where Eren Is; more so, where he went. And... I can't help but feel shivers down my spine for every step they take.

I twist my body just a little- returning to my normal life-form.

A small mist of crimson appears, but disintegrates as quickly as It came. I place my hands over the maroon wound, gracing It with care.

I absorb his wound into my own hands; feeling the pain that he'd felt.

His blood flows into my bloodstream, as I forge into his pain. The process doesn't take long.

When I finish, I stand back up on my feet.

''You...You healed... Me?'' The dandelion-blonde wolf asked; slowly standing to it's feet as well. He didn't have a deep voice like the other wolves did. his was a tone lighter.

Since I healed him- absorbed his pain, I was in pain, myself.

''...I had to.'' Is all I say; when, out of nowhere, Eren erupted from the shadows, lunged outward and at me.

with him atop of me; we both fell to the ground.

A throb in my heart,

A red glow In my eyes.

He's bleeding.

This time; It's the top of his head- and there's a gash there. The gash I just gave him without knowing it at all.

'' stop! She saved my life!'' A boy shouted.

It was the injured wolf- but he'd transformed back into his human form.

It was Armin Arlert. I've heard of him.

I twinged from Armin's pain- turning my head and closing my red-glowing eyes.

''She what?'' Eren asked, looking at Armin.

''I don't know why... But she did.'' Jean transformed back into his human form, as well. since there was nothing to fear, apparently.

but don't be so sure.

''We were watching her.'' Freckles did the latter as Jean, wiping his wrist.

Eren had finally gotten off of me- as I sat up- Knowing what were to come.

''Are you sure you'll be okay with my pain..? Armin looked at me, with caring, blue eyes.

''It's nothing I can't handle. I'll be fine...'' I simply say, about to rise to my feet.

But...Not soon after; I had felt an unusual amount of heated ecstasy, causing me to let out a soft moan.

That's what happens when I absorb someone's pain. My body would substitute that pain with pleasure; to avoid of any harmful blood or blood cells to flow in my bloodstream. 

They all looked at me like they had just seen a ghost; or If they were having their guts' eaten right in front of their very eyes- Eren does the most.

With a blink of my eyes- the familiar red mist descends, as I transform Into the flying creature known as a bat.

I... I don't really know why I decided to save Armin- I really don't. But, I know what's done Is done.

Because either way; He's pretty much dead already.

''Well, that's my cue.'' Eren says- then he jumps on that same building and begins to crawl; unleashing his claws- leaping from building to building; trying to catch up to me.

What's his problem?

He'd just wanted to kill me not long ago; and now.. He's trying to talk to me?

This guy confuses me.

I double my pace; gliding twice as far. And... So does he.

''Wait for me,'' he shouts; speeding up.

I triple my pace, speeding like a crashed airplane about to hit the very depths of earth- Going three times more faster with every flap of my wings.

I fly around the corner- seeing the silhouette of the school just up ahead.

Everyone knows the phenomenon of trying to hold your breath underwater -- how at first it's alright and you can handle it, and then as it gets closer and closer to the time when you must breathe, how urgent the need becomes, the lust and the hunger to breathe. And then the panic sets in when you begin to think that you won't be able to breathe -- and finally, when you take in air and the anxiety subsides ... that's what it's like to need blood.

I know I've said that before... But the need for blood is so very urgent- And so is the lustful heating.

At this point; I'm moaning uncontrollably.

I crash against a building; hitting a rock-hard wall.

Vampires are real. They're usually not the cape-wearing, "mwah-hah-hah-ing" types, but rather people with ordinary jobs who just happen to consume blood. Ordinary people who go to school such...

I'm panting- Being that I was so weak... So hungry, I had to transform back into my normal life-form.

I need to get back to the high school- I need to get back into the room. Where I can hide this external hunger. where I can hide my lustful face.

But then... I wouldn't even be alone.

Because he'll be there. I can hear the movements of his shoes over the building's. That was all I could hear- other than the deep, rapid beats of my very own heart.

I couldn't even harbor enough strength to climb up the wall that lead to the window of the room.

''I told you to wait for me, Now you're all tired, aren't you?'' I heard Eren's voice somehow through the pounding of my heart. 

He was just walking ever-so-calmly; with a stupid goofy smile smeared on his face.

I feel the heat within his staring from across the earth. From where I stand.

''What does It matter If I'm tired or not? And to answer your question; No, I'm not tired.'' I answer; brushing long strands of hair from my face.

''It matters 'cause I care; But since you aren't tired, Have fun getting up that wall by yourself.'' He places his hands on the wall; about to climb It.

He...Cares?

W-whatever! so, what! Plenty of people care about me...

It just... It just feels weird..

Stop thinking about that...

But- truth Is... I'm way too tired.

And I can't risk going around the long way; going to the front of the school's main entrance- and entering that way. I'd just collapse as soon as I enter.

That leaves me with one choice; one thing to do...

As much as I hate to do this....

''Wait!'' I shout, as the wind blows my hair back into my eyes.

''Yes?'' he muses.

That jerk... He knows I can't get up there on my own! 

''Take... Take me with you...'' I say, holding my dress's hem down, because of the wild winds.

''I thought you weren't tired. Isn't that what you said?'' He laughs, sliding down from the wall.

The nerve of this guy...

''I... I am.. Whatever..'' I say, flipping my hair with my hand.

And he just laughs.

...Whatever..

''C'mon, hop on.'' he crouches down; his back In the air.

I can't believe I'm doing this.

I place my legs on either side of his arms; as he grabs them- making sure I don't fall. I put my arms over the sides of his neck; careful not to choke him.

And It's up close that I realize how cute he Is.

...What?

Why'd I just think about that?

I don't really know...

He takes a large leap upward; grappling the building with his foot someway.... Somehow.

The softness of his skin only gets me more riled-up in hunger; the eagerness pumping in my veins.

I open my mouth; baring my fangs; About to take a bite.

Just a quick taste- just a simple bite; and I'll be quick.

But I can't even get that; because the many jumps of him stops me each and every time.

I'm feeling zeal; I'm way too over-zealous.

We made It to the top; as he entered inside of the window; One foot before the other.

Now... It's just him and I.

No more crimson skies, no more howling-In-pain wolves, no more vampire bats flying around.

He puts me down on my bed; as he removed his shoes.

Was he about to change right In front of me??

''U-um.. What are you doing?!'' I ask; but when I look over at him- he was already unzipping his pants- So I looked away quickly; covering my eyes.

''Changing.'' Is all he says, simply.

What the...

''Yeah- I can see that- I mean, I can't- B-but the point Is; you shouldn't do that when there's a girl In here with you!'' I cover my eyes with both hands; turning in the complete opposite direction of him.

''What's the point? I'm sure you've seen this plenty of times before..'' 

What???!!!

Is he crazy??!!

I can't even tell what he's doing; since I can't see.

Seriously... 

I peak my eyes- But instantly regret It.

He was In nothing but his undergarments! In front of me! And.. his toned abs only made my hunger worse.

I stifled back a moan; as he puts a new pair of trousers on.

''Done.'' he says; sitting on my bed. Next to me... 

And It's awkward.

''...Go away..'' I sigh; Twirling my hair.

''No- Don't wanna.'' He flips my hair with his other hand.

What's his deal??

I grip the area where my heart lye's within; as a very powerful throb escalates.

I need blood; and I need It now.

He needs something from me, too. But he doesn't say.

I pant; looking him In the eyes.

I'm not surprised; I sympathize.

It feels like something Is pulling my heart; Taking It over and under, twisting It up like origami.

''I can't deny your appetite.'' He passes me his hands; and I don't hesitate to grab It, either.

The liquid that Is thicker than blood; the liquid that tastes so damned delicious. His blood; The sweet, creamy sensation that I feel slide down my throat. 

I try to ignore that sexual heating from below; I try to hold In my moans.

But It's just too powerful.

I'm trying to ignore the fact that I need him; that I'll always need him.

Even when I try to push him out; he'll come right back.

there's no changing that.

I moan when I swallow the last drop that I needed; and finally, My eyes return back to the normal shade of pitch black.

He hissed; possible from when my fangs exited the middle-section of his thumb.

''Sorry...'' I apologize; Though... I'm not sure why.

''It's alright. Don't see a point In blaming you.'' he smirks, combing his hands through his hair.

I can't understand this... Idiot.

''Are you always like this?'' I ask him; not really knowing what I meant by that question.

He's unpredictable.

''What do you mean by that-''

''Nevermind... Look, It's late- and I'm tired... So... Could you- You know, move?'' I move to the beginning of my bed; sliding under half of the covers- since he was sitting on the lower-half of my bed.

''But, What's the fun In going to sleep so early?'' he gets up, stretching his arms- as I pull the covers over myself.

I really, really can't understand him. Not too long ago; we were at each other's throats. Though, all I'd wanted was blood. That Is, how I replenish myself, after all. Now he's trying to have a conversation with me. Or something in that category.

He lays In his bed; staring at the ceiling- thinking about something. I'm just not sure what.

That doesn't last long. I fall asleep as quickly as I'd lye down- and he too, went to sleep a few minutes later.

_____________________________________________________________________________

You see... Eren has this... Irritation.

a longing- a yearning, a craving. an urge. A very, fervently vigorous urge.

An... Itch. an itch that awoke from his slumber. 

He used to think... That If he denied the Itch; that his yearning would subside, and disappear. But It didn't. And It won't.

He knows what he needs to do; he knows what his body wants.

It was his Issues. something that everyone has- but not Issues like him.

His Issues revolve around sex. Around the center of himself, and someone else.

That much; I know. 

I know It's because of what he Is; a werewolf.

This year was his year. The year he'd supposed to find a mate- Otherwise, like he said, he'd die. He'd die without even achieving the impossible... Without accomplishing anything other than the title of ''Alpha.''

He'd already picked his mate- whether he liked it or not.

Once he'd marked me- there was no going back, no returning. No trying to change who he had picked.

And... If he tried to find someone else; He'd be breaking the werewolf law.

But... He already broke one rule, at least.

A werewolf Isn't supposed to be with a vampire; they aren't supposed to be mates.

I never asked for that; but I can't back down from It.

He and I are tied together now.

Eren's Itch causes him to do things that he can't control. The urge Is way-too strong against his own will. It keeps hankering his mind; telling him to do It.

And I happened to be the perfect candidate.

He sat up from his bed; with ever-lasting Keenness. He hisses; And the craving only grew, and grew with every step he took.

He needed to mate, now or never. And he chose now; Because who would choose death over anything at all?

When the situation is dire enough; Sure, you might choose to die. But only If you're tired of living. And Eren Is happy to be alive.

He was panting. Breathlessly hoping that he wouldn't have to.

But... When he looks at my sleeping form; It only makes It worse. It only makes him wonder... Wonder about... Things...

He would think about those things every night from now on. And It won't stop until this year passes away.

With a slight twinge of his ears; he thinks to himself.

Telling himself that It Isn't right. That he shouldn't do It.

But when push comes to shove; He's got to do It.

He can only do what he has to do,

He can only think what he wants to think,

He can only do what he must. And I won't hate him for that, I won't. Nothing else ever made much sense to me, actually. 

You can't wake up, Eren- this is not a dream. You have to tune into your instincts-, you are not a human being.

I think there's a flaw in this code. Those voices won't leave him alone.

He finally gives In to the urge; to the craving.

I awake; with the startle of the bed's creaking. A harsh, high-pitched sound, It makes.

He can't help himself, either.

And If he could help himself; He'd still do It.

And If I wanted to fight against It- I wouldn't be able to. It's the law in which werewolves live.

Even so; If I tried to push him out- He'd come right back. I'm not surprised; I sympathize.

I don't usually do that, though.

It's a fetish he's gotten; a fetish that urges him, that causes his cravings.

His cravings for me. 

And deep inside; Lives a voice, a voice so quiet. Like a symphony melody slipping from my fingers. 

my heart is gold and my hands are cold. 

with the touch of his lips; as a sign, sexual desire. He osculates the verge of my lips; against his.

It feels... Weird, It does..

But what can I do?

I kiss back; just as his hands venture my shaking body.

There's that strange feeling again. 

The inadequate, feeble feeling. But that's the way It Is.

As stupid as this may sound; I wouldn't want him to die... To die such a sad, arrogant death.

If I pushed him out; He'd come right back. He's gotten a fetish, a fetish for me. I'm not surprised, I sympathize.

So... In a way; we both needed each other.

He needed me for his sexual Issues; and I needed him for his blood. It's a two-way street.

_______

We'd both gotten up early; To get to class early.

I had gotten dressed In the bathroom down the hall; and freshened up. My hair was really long; It reached all of the way to my whole backside.

And... It was really... Awkward..

It's really strange, I can't explain nor describe It.

He talked to me like everything was fine- Like everything was okay.

As If he hadn't tried to kill me the night before- Or like he and I hadn't....Satisfied... His craving.

He seemed to be perfectly normal; Like he hadn't changed in front of me.

My mind Is all debauched and twisted into a thousand of thoughts- Corrupting my feelings.

.....Whatever.... It's nothing but a misunderstanding.

And he Is so confusing. I say this to myself a lot now; But I mean It. I seriously can't understand him.

I don't understand. I don't understand- I don't understand a single word you say. 

It just doesn't make sense to me.

We aren't even friends- yet he acts like we've been friends for a long time.

''Alpha! Good morning!'' That voice belonged to Mina Carolina; His secretary.

Someone In the halls whispered about her crush on Eren.

I don't care...It Isn't any of my business...

''You'd better scramble like an egg, before you get folded like an omelet.'' And... That voice belonged to Connie. Connie Springer. 

He was next to his snickering friend, Sasha Braus, as she placed a hand over her mouth; stifling her laughter. Himself was laughing as well.

How hilarious.

In which I remember why I dislike werewolves.

They think that they are so much better than the rest of us.

What a cliche.

''No, Connie- she's fine.'' Eren explains, and a group of his kind stop to say good morning; Above asking him about how his day went.

''You see, Vampires can't be trusted! Look at this! Look at this cold, dead animal!'' A boy our age shouts, holding a lifeless wolf In his arms.

I take a step, getting closer to It,

then another.

then another.

And now; I can see that the wound Isn't a vampire's bite. It was from something bigger- something with larger, skinnier teeth. 

And I know exactly what It's from.

Thankfully; my hunger had been full and relinquished; So I hadn't felt those tingly throbs.

''S-stay back! Your kind Is what did this to my brother!'' The wolf he held in his arms looked to be about three ages younger than me; It had dark brown fur- with brown eyes.

I step back In horror,

''Oh, my god... Why would she do something like that?! He was just a little boy!'' Someone whispers; closing their locker door- and scramming from the halls.

Another step back.

''Porco? Is that... Is that Marcel In your hands?'' Sasha asks; inspecting the dead-ling before her eyes; dropping the caplico-snack in her hands, to the ground.

Porco was his name. Porco Gilliard; and the wolf In his hand's name was Marcel. Marcel Gilliard.

What?! They all think that I did It?! 

Don't they realize..... Don't they realize that my fangs are incapable of leaving such a massive mark?!

The large scar that It had was the same, massive gash-wound that Armin had- Only three times bigger.

Even If I wanted to heal Marcel- I wouldn't be able to. I can't bring back the dead- And that pain would be too great for me to absorb; I could possible die from It.

I turn around; my long hair flipping with me.

''Why'd you let them transfer here, Alpha?! Because of you- My brother Is dead!'' He yells; pointing at me- since all the other vampires were in their own class.

Eren sighs; putting both his hands In his pockets.

''You deserve to die, Mikasa! You deserve to be eaten alive- Just like my own brother did!'' He yells; sad tears escaping his light blue eyes.

''I'd rather a meaningful death; than to live a meaningless life- Like you. Oh, you're such a sad creature...'' I flip my hair with my hand; placing my first finger on my tongue.

''Y-you... Why I ought to show you some manners!'' He cries; as Sasha takes the dead Marcel from his arms; leaving the halls to grant him a proper burial.

This Is waste of my time.

This whole thing Is a waste of my time.

So what If they thought I did It. I'm a vampire- I shouldn't care. that's what we do.

I walk forward; past Porco; daring him to try something.

He was smart enough not too.

this Is why my everlasting annoyance of werewolves would never, ever cease.

But... I am a mate of one of them... Of Eren. whether I liked It or not- It's law.

In which I remembered why I hate werewolves. All of them. Every single last one.

___________________________________________________________________

Everything dies.

There's... A flower.

A Flower called; the corpse flower.

And do you know why It's called the corpse flower?

Because, It has a very foul odor. It smells like a rotten, Human corpse. Like an contemptible, Unresponsive obsolete sterile. 

That flower; indicates death. And not just It's smell. It sterilizes death, Because that flower Is uniquely beautiful. 

The corpse flower blooms; and It's a large, beautiful dark-reddish plant. No matter what the environment.

It symbolizes things.

On the second day of the flower's bloom; It gets rotten.

It indicates things.

The third day; It dies. It's stem that was once beautiful falls, and ashes into the air. And the plant's body Is now defunct- Disused.

It associates with death.

Everything dies. with, or without permission.

Someone could take your life, just like that.

Eren had been walking through the halls; On the way to find me- When he encountered a crowd of four un-moving people.

He heard a creature's loud, painful screech- When someone whispered;

''Don't. Move. Don't move a damn muscle.'' 

When he'd gotten close enough; he saw the thing everyone was afraid of.

''It can't see you when You move- It can't see movement- So do not move.'' someone else whispered.

The creature was a tall, tall being with extra-skinny arms, and legs.

It's stomach was skinny, too.

It had sharp, uneven teeth. 

Eren didn't know what was going on; all he knew Is that the ''Monster'' was endearingly scary. Even for him.

He'd also noticed... That the ''monster'' had a scar, just below it's right eye.

Everything. Dies.

He knew he'd seen that scar before; somewhere before.

He knew he'd seen It on me.

And It just occurred to him;

''Wait...'' The ''monster'' screeched; as he covered his ears.

The monster was a wendigo.

Eren walked closer to It... Another screech.

But... He knew.

He knew It was me.

 

When I was a child; I was forced to eat my own mother. And my big brother; Ate our father.

It was a ritual in which the Ackerman's sublimed. It was what we had to do.

When an Ackerman vampire commits cannibalism against It's on kind; Cannibalism, Our souls are turned Into a dangerously powerful evil; called Wendigos. Wendigos were the ultimate price we had to pay for eating our own kind. 

My brother and I committed this act of sin; and that Is what happened to us both.

Yes, You are supposed to eat your family at some point in the stage of the vampire life; But that doesn't mean there Isn't a dangerous price you have to pay.

But I had to do It; otherwise, I would have been forced to stay and be a slave of an way-older vampire. Preforming all sorts of my owner's sexual desires at such a young age.

And my mother didn't want that for her only daughter.

She'd already lost a child before It were even born- And she didn't want to loose me, nor my brother.

 

That's what happened to me.

I had eaten the flesh of another vampire- and this Is what happened.

 

But, Eren knew It was me.

Because It was the same scar under my right eye; that he'd given me the night before this one.

Everything truly dies. With, or without your permission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally kept closing out of this and coming back. I'm such a bitch, I swear.


	3. Arrow On The Doorpost; What's left?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's gotten an arrow trapped in their heart. A bee is flying loose. But its no ordinary bee. Once you get stung by that bee- well. You'd have to find out for yourself.  
> However, Mikasa... Well. There's an arrow on the doorpost. So what's left?

______________________________

I don't really want It, but It's calling my name;

'Mikasa, Eat me. Deep down Inside; You know you want to eat me.'

And... It calls me... It calls me over, and over, and over again.

But I've got too much to loose, actually. I've been here too many times... It feels like I've been here before..

I can't control myself...

It's like... It's like I can't move my body; Like I'm an immobile existence, trapped Inside a soul that doesn't belong to me.

Have you ever felt like the walls were going to close In on you? That the walls will crush you- Or the shackles on your hands and feet?

I don't think I'll make It- Don't know how much longer I can take this.. The wendigo.

I can't control It.. If I had a dime... A dime for every time I would feel that hunger intensify... I'd be a million-times richer.

These four humans that stand beyond-scared, They look at me with such horrifying expressions- signifying their means of fear... Fright, terror.

And why would they be terrified of me?

Because... This body that I am confined inside... Is the body of a wendigo. A frightful monster who feeds on it's own kind... Or, the skin of humans.

They don't know what It Is, they just know that they are afraid.

How, hilarious.

I screech; a horrific, loud, ear-aching hollow screech, I scream; causing them to cover their ears with the palms of their hands.

Eren takes a step... A step closer.

Doesn't he know what'll happen If he comes any more closer? I can't control myself- Even If I wanted to... I still wouldn't know what to do.

Another loud and painful scream escapes me; as I bend down on both my hands and knees- completely out of my control.

''Mikasa,'' Eren whispers; when he gets close enough-  walking slowly.

How... How could he have possibly known it were me? I never told him...About It.

I let out a low growl, when he places his hand under my right eye; smearing over It- And when I feel the heat of his hand trace over my skin... Something clicked in my mind- like a spark plug.

I could feel myself transforming back; I could feel the warmth of his touch remaining on the space just above my cheek.

The moon Is my sun; the night Is my day, blood Is my plasma- so what does that make you, Eren?

My prey? My enemy?

Mating partners can't be enemies- but I can't figure out what he Is, to me.

I felt my feet hit the cold, hard pavement upon my arrival, back into my vampire state.

my ''human'' form. 

the steam around me disintegrates; as the crowd of four people gasp a loud, surprising breath.

''Alpha- Look- Porco was right! they can't be trusted!'' I can't recognize that strange, loud voice.

''Ya' See! It's a monster within another monster!'' That voice... That voice came from a boy named Daz. His last name, unknown. At least... To me It Is.

Eren sighs; Taking my hand In his-

''Where're you going?! Alpha- C-come back!'' Daz shouted; placing his hands around his mouth.

-Eren started to walk off- with our hands laced together.

Why? Why on this strange earth- would he... 

Now that I think about It- It sounds really stupid. I wasn't asking such questions when he and I...Um... Well- fixed his needs...

he walks back in the direction of the dorm-rooms; holding my hand tightly.

What of It?

''what are you-'' I try to ask- But he'd already pushed me against the wall. Rather hardly; actually.

Oh... I see what's going on now...

Just as I needed him; He needed me. But... Here? Of all places?

No one was walking In the halls- they'd all gone to prepare for the Bloodmoon party.

A party... a party that was made for vampires- and vampires alone. But I know.. That won't be happening. The wolves would want to go along, too.

He kisses me In the exact same place he would always; both my neck, and breastbone.

And I would make the same, knowing pleasurable sound I would always; simple moans that progressed with each kiss he planted.

Why... Why here?

But... I think I know the reason..

He- He wants people to know that I can only be with him- or no one at all.

Since he was the Alpha; He could do what he wanted, whenever he wanted. So no one could tell him to stop- or not to do this in the halls.

He can't stop himself- he can't help It. he has to do what he must- and I wont stop him.

We are both stranger than earth. 

We just can't help It.

______

When... When he finished... He- and I went to the main center room; which was right next to the headmaster's leeway. Or... His capacity.

Again; the atmosphere of the air... It felt embarrassingly uncomfortable...unpleasant.

....Awkward.

Eren, the others, and I; were all getting everything prepared for the upcoming bloodmoon party.

We'd already put up lacey-reds, and smitten-vivacity's of such ribbons- silky ribbons.

I'd planted the delicious-smelling, exquisite appetizers over the reddened tables.

Just because It was human food- didn't mean It didn't have a tasty aroma to itself; In fact... I actually had an appetite for It.

'Only reason I haven't taken a ''fry'' from the food tray- was because I knew It would only make my  ravenousness desire much more worse; And I would need him and his blood again. 

I would need Eren's blood again.

And I love the way It- He tastes... So creamily sweet; sugary, wholesome- pleasant; delightfully satisfying. 

So. Genuinely. delicious.

It's amazing... How he tastes on my tongue. So astonishingly delectable- S-so breathtaking.

I crave him- I covet for him; daily.

It's so strange.... A werewolf's blood Is made up of the things that dreams are made of!

Dreams... That I've wanted for the longest- and Finally- I have It; within my grasp!

And I'll never let go... I'll never stop craving for him and his crimson blood.

Never.

removing my finger from my tongue; I get back to work- thinking of the sweet abolishing taste I'll get later on today. 

Tonight; was the night of scares, hallows, and screams.

The night of the reddest moon of all time. The moon that every vampire gets to have a taste of... Just by looking at it.

the red liquid that circulates in the arteries and veins of humans; and other vertebrate animals, carrying oxygen to and carbon dioxide from the tissues of the body- but I'm not giving a history lesson on the descent meaning of blood

The bloodmoon lineage will start In about an hour; More so, the time we finish decorating.

I needed to get my dual kinship back; I felt myself start to grow softer and softer by the minute.

I was beginning... To become nicer, each day I prioritize around Eren.

And... That's not a good thing. I don't do grace and mercy; I don't show purity for the weak.

I am a pure-blood. Half vampire, half wendigo.; A monster hidden behind a shield of dark blood, and broken bones. 

________________________________________________________________________________

What's Next? A lot of things, planned out for me. 

A bee had gotten loose from Its' jar. It wasn't your regular, everyday bee, though.

The bee had... Dark, magical powers. Well; It Isn't evil- Its' powers weren't that dark. But don't underestimate It.

The bee was a female. It was a test subject of a female named Hanji Zoe.

Hanji had been testing the bee; to grant it obscurial-type powers. But.... That backfired.

Instead; the bee ended up having the power of romance, the power of love.

I don't believe in love.

Either way; whoever the bee stung; That same person who got stung, will fall in love with the very first person they see- for twenty-eight hours.

I don't really believe in love. Love is a myth; a mythical existence. A lie... For people who've nothing but pain, and a sorrowful life.

The bee had gotten loose; and began stinging people left from right.

I saw It sting Sasha; who fell on the floor from the impact; but soon had gotten to her feet. The first person she saw; was... 

Freckles. The wolf I encountered that night...

His real name Is Marco. Marco Bodt.

I knew sasha didn't really have feelings for Marco; but... The bee's black magic flows within her; pumping in her veins.

When the bee's love magic took effect; she soon ran after Marco when she saw him In the halls.

''Marco~ You look so good In that suit!'' She coo's; grabbing his hand in hers. 

''Uh- S-sasha... What are you d-doing?'' Marco looked uncomfortable; he was always shy- I don't know him- but I know that much about him. 

But she only pushed him lightly into the wall; marking kisses on his shirted chest.

I turned my head- and continued to walk forward; when I heard a strange buzzing sound.

Instantly; I ducked my head; and wavered around in a circle; my long hair flipping- covering my face with my turns and twists.

I outsmarted the bee; seeing as It went about- trying to find someone else to sting.

I walk back In the direction of my dorm-room; so that I could finally rest.

What's next? A lot of unprepared events awaiting me. 

________________________________________________________________________________

I tried to get some rest; I tried to lay myself to sleep.

I even tried transcending into a bat- flying up on one of the slopes of the roof; and sleeping with my wings covering my body, But... Unfortunately, that didn't work, either.

I can't sleep. Do you know why I can't sleep?

Because It Is nighttime. the darkness that sheds it's way through the window of the room; haunting me.

Its the darkness; the darkness that creeps its way through the light. Hiding.

And I keep hearing the loud, exceptionally loud booming of the bass. The bass that lingers in the background of the music.

I scurry from the covers of my bed; As the wooded frame creaks.

What's next? Everything. So, so much more of everything.

I walk to the closet; the thin, white door greets me- as I peer open the door; peaking my head inside.

I would need to feast, soon. I would need my dinner.

My dinner Is Eren. 

And... As harsh as that may sound; It's nothing but the truth- and I cannot tell a lie.

But... I always feel like I need to be nice to Eren, and around Eren... It's strange.

But... Just as I can't understand Eren; I can't understand the niceness I feel... Around him.

It really doesn't make any sense, whatsoever- and I can't explain it.

Upon finding a simple black dress; I turn my head over to the right; finding an attire that caught my darkened eyes.

It was a reddish-silver dress; with obsidian hues covering the edges of it.

It was, indeed, rather long; but I've been wearing dresses like that for the longest of my living years.

And... It was beautiful- so I don't see the harm.

What's next? Things I wouldn't even have seen coming.

I would need Eren soon... Because my hungriness would get worse, and worse, and I would be in a heated pleasuring session...  
I would need Eren; and his delicate blood.

What's next? Oh, I have no Idea..  
____________________________________________________________________  
I'd already walked in through the doors of the main center; where the party was currently being held within.

The room was filled with the smell of many different scents of blood; and freshly plucked fruits.

It really Is strange... The fruits smelled absolutely delicious.  
I'd never even eaten a fruit before.... At least, not a human fruit.  
Or, for a better thing to say; I've never eaten a normal fruit before.

The only kind of fruits I have ever eaten; were blood-blossoms, or anything that consisted with blood.

I took a seat next to a boy with brown, scruffy, messy hair; that's what I could see from where I was standing.

But... I knew who it was. I could smell him- his blood. 

It was Eren.

It seems like.... Wherever I go, he will always follow.

Its like the old saying; 'A vampire could love you forever, and ever.' 

But instead.... He follows me; and will always follow me, forever and ever.

Even if its the other way around- even if its vice-versa.

And.... It didn't take him long to notice it was me, either.

''...Mikasa...'' He pauses; as his eyes view my torso- my whole attire, actually.; as his mouth drops, slightly.

My hair was in a ponytail; as the ends of it reached the lowest part of my backside.

I hadn't bothered to add any accessories; or style my hair in any kind of fancied style. 

''You...Look beautiful..'' Yet; he still complimented me.

I don't know.... I don't know why my heart is fluttering twice as hard... But... It feels... Oddly different?

Whatever! I get compliments like that all of the time! 

But... It feels so different when he says it...

''T-thank you...'' I say; hoping he heard me over the loud ear-aching music.

Though I'm not sure why.

The endings of my dress touched the floor, In a wave of obsidian beauty; tiling the floor.

Eren's feet were kicked up atop of the Barrable bar table; as a bartender poured a clear-brownish liquid into the small, transparent wine cup.

The bartender was.... Armin.

''Mikasa- Its so good to see you!'' He tells me; extending his hand out for me to shake.

I take it; hesitantly, shaking his hand.

I knew some of my cleavage showed from the lace of my dress; since the from part was so skin- tight

''You look very pretty,'' Armin smiles; pouring a second cup full of wine.

He then slides it to me; gesturing with his hand.

''O-oh no- I don't drink...'' I tell him; pushing a strand of hair behind my ear- feeling embarrassed.

''Go ahead- try It,'' Eren says; grinning as he drinks his own cup of wine- tilting his head back.

I hesitated; for a moment. But soon picked the cup up; and began to drink its contents.

I don't usually drink things like this... O-or wine at all...

It had a tangy-sour taste to it- but... It wasn't that bad.  
I don't prefer it over blood, of course, but- for what its worth... It doesn't taste bad.

''See? Not that bad, is it?'' Eren asks; 

''No... It doesn't taste bad...its okay..'' I place the half filled wine cup back on the desk; as he rapidly takes it before Armin could even get a chance to take action.

...Idiot...

''Once upon a time... A lion fell in love with a lamb..'' Eren says; flipping a coin in the air with his hand.

That sounds... Familiar...

I heard that before, somewhere.

''Eren... That was really subtle...'' Armin laughs; serving the many people sitting at he bar.

The party had been crowded; and full- a lot of noise all over.

I needed to get some fresh air for just a moment.

I quietly snuck away; out of the rubber stool.

Eren and Armin had been talking about the story Eren brought up- that they didn't even notice.

I politely pushed through the full crowds, as many people pointed at me- shouting such things;

''That's the vampire who killed all of those animals.''

And even a boy, who was my own kind;

''Did you hear? She's the fool who put a bad name on all of us vampires..''

I turned my head slightly; staring intensely at the boy's throat.

When he looked at me; that's when I took action.

He started gagging; clutching his throat- gasping for air.  
''W-wha...L-let.. I c-cant b-b-breathe!!'' He falls to the ground; as I spiritually let go of his throat.

I only made one, sharp look at his throat- and I easily chocked him- without even moving, only intensifying the stares of my eyes.

I made a quick turn of my head; looking around the room; as people devoid of my eye contact with them.

I told you. I show no grace, nor mercy. I am death within itself.

I could do so, so much more with my supernatural powers- that, what I just did-  wasn't even half of what I could do.

I continue walking; making my way to the bathroom.

I open the door; walking In, as the edges of my dress tile the floor, dragging along.

When I got into the stall; I closed the door behind me, standing up.

Its very cold inside of the stall, a large contrast to the air outside- the air in the party.

When I finish breathing, taking in the air; I walk back outside- back to the never ending waves of musical symphony; back to the loud partying.

It was, the bloodmoon party, after all. There's just so many werewolves here. 

I wonder why...

There's a bee loose. Flying around; it escaped its jar.

It was a test subject of hanji Zoe, she'd wanted to grant the bee with old, dark magic. But it backfired; and the bee ended up having the power of love, of romance; since the same cells are used in the DNA of dark magic. 

I don't believe in love. Love is a myth, for the weakest of people.

And whomever the bee stung; that person would fall in love with the first person they see, for twenty-eight hours.

What's next? I've just been stung by that bee.

It stung me, just now; as I sat back down at the bar.  
I hadn't even noticed its buzzing sound near my ears...

And... When it did sting me; the sting felt like a jolt of lightning had just been struck inside of me; stopping me dead in my tracks if I'd been walking.

After that jolting feeling were over; I felt a strange heating in my heart; and...somewhere else.

A heating; that was a million times worse than my hunger-heats.

Armin had went somewhere with Thomas Wagner, Since he had to show him something.

I had been looking into my laps; until The bee's romancing power sunk in; causing me to look up.

Of course.

It had to be him.

It had to be Eren, didn't it?

And when I saw him; the infamous connection happened, as I felt another Jolt.

I got up from my seat; hopping like a girl in love; as Eren talked to Jean, Connie, Mina, and...Annie.. While his back was against the wall.

Why was Annie there? 

Wait.. Why the hell do I care??

That old, black magic.  
The bee's black romance magic.

When I'd finally gotten to Eren, I brushed my breasts up against him; smiling with a blushing face.

I can't control It- The spell has too much of a great affect on me...

He's so handsome! 

Wait- What?!  Now.. My own thoughts are changing... 

I can't even control my own thoughts anymore- not until these twenty-eight hours are over...

Eren looked at me with an eyebrow raised; and a confused expression.

Because doing something like that; was something he'd never seen me do.

''Eren- Oh~ You're so handsome!'' I coo against him; as Mina frowns; sighing.

''Oh, I see... That's what you were doing,'' Connie snickers; turning his head so hide his laughter.

Eren stutters; trying to say one thing, and then the other; but failing miserablely.

Currently, I'm still brushing up against him-

''What the... Hell, Eren? She's a-'' Jena's sentence was cut off, by my begging voice.

''I'm bored~ Let's go have some fun!'' I interlock our arms; gesturing for him to follow.

I got so... So hot... My whole body was burning in heat..

I wanted him to touch me.... To put his hands over me...

Connie's laugh hardens; as he walks away; possibly trying to find Sasha, to tell her about what had just happened.

But... He wouldn't be finding her any time soon, and even if he somehow did... She'd only be interesting in Marco.

For twenty-eight hours.

My urge for Eren to touch me wouldn't cease until twenty-eight hours, either.

And it only worsened when My hunger became known- when my hunger began to rise in the very depths of my mind.

What's next? I'm dragging him along with me.  
For whatever reason, he followed me.

We were in one of the corners of the room- my arms on either side  of his neck, his hands on my waists; as we rocked back, and fourth.

I moved my lips to his ears, moaning; wrapping my legs around his waist.

Didn't he find that strange? In any way?

The internal, and external lust takes over my mind.

I hadn't even realized when He moved me against the corner's wall, my legs still wrapped around his waists.

I open my mouth; my lower area pulsating along with my heart; As he places his finger into my mouth; groaning.

Sticking my fangs into the skin of his finger; I moan.

I guide his other hand into my undergarments; brushing his fingers against the skin inside.

We were in the farthest corner of the party-room; so no one would see.

I'm not sure what's going on, But I'm sure when I felt that familiar.... His familiar.... Genital enter inside of me; I knew.. That This spell has upon me, had only just started.

It'd be long before the spell wears off...

I don't believe in love; yet here I am...

This wasn't the first time I'd felt his penis enter my womanhood.

It just... It just felt so... So different this time.

In a way; The spell cast within me was a good thing; since he needed to mate again, anyways.  
There's a bee loose.

A bee that was a scientific subject of a girl named Hanji. Hanji Zoe.

Hanji wanted to grant the bee with dark, magical powers. But it backfired; and the bee ended up having the power of romance, of love.

The bee stung everyone it saw; since, it did have dark powers.

And whomever that bee decided to sting; that person it stung would fall in love with the first person they saw; with a heating sensation.

The spell won't wear off until twenty-eight hours later.

I was stung by that bee; and I looked at Eren Jaeger.

Right now.... Right now... I'm not sure whats happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so savy rn, it makes no sense.


End file.
